


My My, Miss Nico-Ni

by junailens



Category: Haikyuu!!, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Morning Class, Petty Arguments, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico isn't an idol anymore, and she doesn't owe it to anyone to look happy and pretty all the time, especially not at her 8 A.M. class. Especially not to Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My My, Miss Nico-Ni

“My, my, Miss Nico-ni, what happened?”

Nico dragged her eyes away from the linoleum tabletop, blinking into focus and looking up at the source of the voice she assumed was referring to her sweatpants and t-shirt combo. When she realized it was Oikawa standing in front of her, wearing some preppy skinny jeans and converse, with a stupid button-up plaid shirt, her empty gaze shifted firmly into a glare.

“I didn’t ask you, good-for-shit fratboy thinks he’s pretty motherfucker high school dropout.” She muttered, before looking back down in an unfocused manner at her coffee cup, taking a drink.

Oikawa’s eyes widened.

Nico looked back up at him and glared harder, slamming her oversized cup on the table. “I’m sorry, did you really think I was all nikkori smiling happy all the time?” She scoffed. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

He raised his eyebrows, stepping back and putting his hands up in a defensive gesture, smiling peacefully, _mocking_ Nico. “Not a morning person, huh? To be honest, I’m not either. I guess I just put more effort into pretending I am,” He sighed, sliding down into the seat next to her, helping himself to a swig of coffee from her cup.

“Yikes!”

“Fucker! That’s my coffee!”

“You call that coffee?” Oikawa spat, his face screwed up from the bitter acridity of the coffee. “Is that from the free coffee maker by the north dormhouse?”

“Hey, I’m a frugal person. I’ll take my caffiene any way I can get it,” Nico said, crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, letting her head rest on the back of her chair, letting out a small breath, tired, bored, and done with being angry.

“Even the lowliest druggie doesn’t deserve… that,” Oikawa eyed the cup with distaste. “You know what, Nico-Nico, why don’t you let me get you some Starbucks after class.”

“Are you asking me out?” Nico raised an eyebrow, opening her eyes, looking at Oikawa suspiciously.

Oikawa pretended to look deep in thought. “Oh no,” he whispered to himself. “Did I just ask her out? The number one most high-maintenance former school idol in all of Japan?” He pretended to look panicked.

“Oh, fuck off, asshole,” Nico shoved him hard, with full intent to push him out of his chair.

“Hey!” Oikawa laughed, throwing up an arm to protect him from Nico, and another to grab onto the table. “I’m only kidding! Of course I’m asking you out, Yazawa-chan!”

Nico froze. “Yazawa-chan? What’s with the sudden formality?” Although she had to admit, the respect was refreshing, but after making the Nico-Nico name for herself, she wasn’t at all used to people addressing her by her last name.

Oikawa giggled, and Nico tried not to show how much it affected her. _‘Fuck, he’s cute!’_

“I just want to make sure you understand who I really am. Beneath the jokes and teasing, I’m a very formal, traditional man,” He nodded solemnly, faking a deep voice.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I can tell,” she laughed dryly, taking another sip of coffee.

Oikawa chuckled, looking down and fiddling with the button on his shirt for a moment. “But really, I bet you’re sick of all the Nico-Nico-Ni stuff, so I figured if I wanted to seriously have a chance with you, I should maybe chill a bit,” he said

Nico stared at him, her expression not blank, but not revealing much. Not the surprise at how accurate his prediction was, when she had hardly even realized it herself. Sure, people tended to be very casual and almost too friendly with her, but she always knew that was just part of the role she had always wanted.

“Oikawa Tooru…” She muttered, leaning back in her chair and staring at him with a smirk. “The rumors about you are all wrong,” she tutted, shaking her head.

Oikawa tilted his head, prompting her to continue.

“That is, you only like to _pretend_ to be an asshole. Underneath that, you can be nice,” She smiled. Oikawa smiled back innocently, until-

“But then again, maybe underneath that, you really are an asshole. Who knows.”

Oikawa’s face fell, and he put a hand over his heart. “Yazawa-chan, you wound me. How could you think I’m anything but completely sincere?”

Nico smirked, giving a short laugh. “You’ll just have to convince me on our date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like that old time oinico  
> that kind of music just soothes the soul


End file.
